The Voice (Season 15):
The fifteenth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 10, 2018 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift returned as coaches. On December 4, 2018, Randy Boyer from Team Blake was crowned the winner of The Voice over runner up Josh Tyson from Team Taylor, Third placer Dan Donovan from Team Adam, and Alexis Velazco from Team Dan placing fourth. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: John Legend for Team Adam, Meghan Trainor for Team Dan, Ed Sheeran for Team Taylor, and Cole Swindell for Team Blake. Gwen Stefani returned as the universal mentor for the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October, 1, 2, 8, and 9, 2018. Season fifteen's battle round advisers are John Legend for Team Adam, Meghan Trainor for Team Dan, Ed Sheeran for Team Taylor, and Cole Swindell for Team Blake. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 15. For the knockouts, Gwen Stefani was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 15, 16, and 22, 2018. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 29, 30, 31) The Live Playoffs will begin on October 29, 2018 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 5 & 6) The top 12 performed on Monday, November 5, 2018 with results following on Tuesday, November 6, 2018. Alexis Velazco received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Give Your Heart a Break" reaching the #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 12 & 13) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 12, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 13, 2018. Matt Montgomery received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio performance of "Thinking Out Loud" reaching the third position on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (November 19 & 20) The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 19, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 20, 2018. Dan Donovan and Alexis Velazco both received iTunes bonus multipliers for their studio recordings reaching the #5 position and the #6 position on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Semifinals & Wildcard Rounds (November 26 & 27) The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 26, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 27, 2018. Randy Boyer earned two iTunes bonus multipliers for his performances of "The Old Rugged Cross" and "I Love You This Much" reaching the #1 and #8 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Josh Tyson earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for his performance of "Remember When reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Alexis Velazco earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for her performance of "Night Changes" reaching the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 6: Finals (December 3 & 4)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, December 3, 2014, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 4, 2014. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each artist's original songs charted on the Top 10 on iTunes 200. Josh Tyson's song "Me & My Girl" charted #7, Alexis Velazco's song "Unforgettable" charted on #6, Randy Boyer's song "A Different Breed of Sin" charted #1, and Dan Donovan's song "Looking for You" charted #3. Dan Reynolds and Alexis Velazco's duet landed on #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Adam Levine and Dan Donovan's duet landed on #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received